


Чувство новой жизни

by my_deep_ocean



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Out of Character, совсем чуть-чуть джерарда
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: Когда вы сильно влюбляетесь в кого-то, вы чувствуете себя настоящими, живыми, переполненными счастьем и любовью к вашей новой музе, словно внутри вашего сердца родилась еще одна жизнь. Но иногда бывает, что эта жизнь не отвечает вам взаимностью, и тогда приходит боль на место тепла, греющего когда-то вас.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor





	Чувство новой жизни

сентябрь, 2014.

Сердце билось в разы быстрее, дыхание участилось, а блестящая темнота зрачков полностью окутала тепло-шоколадную радужку глаз. Кровь бурлила в жилах и лилась по сосудам будто раскаленной лавой, обжигая тоненькие стенки изнутри, и лишь один прекрасный образ застыл перед изумленными глазами Фрэнка, оттеняя нечеткие темные силуэты прохожих.

Эта широкая, теплая улыбка, добрые глаза, слегка засаленные волосы, собранные в небрежный пучок и скрытые в серой шапке с пушистым понпоном, и хрупкое тельце, окутанное в графитовый плащ, — все это казалось влюбленному парнишке нечто прекрасным, делающее источник его вдохновения еще более чарующим, милым и самым-самым для Фрэнка.

Он наблюдал за улыбающейся девушкой, которая раздавала разноцветные листы людям, а те принимали их, не задумываясь, мгновенно попадая под ее чары добродушной улыбки и сияющих жизнью глаз. И парень тоже упал в глубокую яму ее очарования, уплывая далеко от реальности в мир своих грез и тайных желаний.

Стоя в нескольких метрах от нее и прислонившись к стене, боясь, что она его заметит за постыдным ему занятием, Фрэнк любовными глазами смотрел на ее чуть порозовевшие щеки от холода и приоткрытые алые губы, чувствуя, как внутри становится невообразимо тепло и хорошо, словно внутри него светит маленькое летнее солнышко, освещающее и согревающее его влюбленное сердце. Поджав искусанные губы и нерешительно глядя на девушку в нескольких метрах от него, парень неуверенно зашагал в ее сторону, сжимая руки в кулаки. Его взгляда мимолетно коснулись листья деревьев, отливающие солнечным золотом лучей, болтающие о чем-то люди вокруг, разнообразные цвета, смешивающиеся в одну бесформенную массу, и Джамия, которая махала ему цветастыми листовками и радостно улыбалась, заставляя сердце парнишки на секунду остановиться, а затем забиться невероятной скоростью. Будто его сердце было механизмом, а эти мягкие улыбки, теплые объятия девушки, ласковое "Фрэнки", произносимое _только_ ею, звонкий смех были горючим, заставляющее его работать и до сих пор жить.

\- Фрэнки, ты чего так долго? Горячий шоколад никогда не ждет! - воскликнула девушка, отдавая несколько листков мимо проходящим девушкам.

\- Конечно, - тот поджал губы и поплелся к ней, крепко сжимая стакан с горячей ароматной жидкостью обеими ладонями.

Он никогда не говорил ей, что чувствует, глядя на нее, наблюдая за ней, видя, как она улыбается другим или обнимает его самого. Какими взглядами одаривал девушку он, скромными улыбками и аккуратно подобранными словами. А она никогда не задумывалась о своем лучшем друге, как о ком-то большем, чем разбивала сердце Фрэнка на тысячи мельчайших частиц.

_\- Как ты думаешь, принцы и в самом деле существуют? - пробормотала девочка, сидя на берегу озера._

_\- А принцессы? - спросил мальчик, искоса наблюдая за ней._

_Ее губы растянулись в слабой улыбке, а шоколадные глаза заискрились смехом._

_\- Фрэнк! Все думаешь о той девчонке?_

_\- Какой еще девчонке? - испуганно взглянул на нее мальчишка, боясь, что та уже догадалась._

_\- Ну, как какой. Которой ты письма пишешь себе в блокнот, - растягивая слова, произнесла она, украдкой глядя на него._

_\- А, ты об этом... - облегчением окутало его, как бальзам от страха быть раскрытым. - Я никому их не пишу._

_Взяв в пальчики камешек, он кинул его в озеро. Послышалось характерное "бульк"._

_\- Но кому ты тогда писал "люблю"?_

_\- Никому, - поджав губы, тихонько ответил тот._

_По ровной водной глади медленно плыли волны кругов, а дети все молчали._

Белоснежное одеяло бесформенным комом покоилось у ног спящего и намеревалось вот-вот с тихим шелестом упасть на пол с края кровати. Единственной вещью, согревающего сопящего Фрэнка в подушку, была фланелевая пижама с принтом пушистых барашек на голубом фоне. Ресницы, обрамляющие веки, слегка подрагивали, грудь вздымалась на каждом глубоком вдохе, а губы то и дело приоткрывались, выпуская горячий воздух легкий.

Настенные часы тихо тикали над головой парня, и казалось, что ничего не может потревожить его мирный сладкий сон. Но...

Надоедливый звон телефона, режущий слух, нарушил умиротворенный сон паренька, заставляя его испуганно дернуться в постели и немного приоткрыть слипающиеся глаза. Недовольное бормотание себе под нос, одно нажатие горящей зеленью кнопки, нарушающая трель, и вздох:

\- Алло...

\- Фрэнки, ты должен прямо сейчас меня выслушать, - быстро протараторила девушка в телефон, перебивая того. - Это просто очень важно, понимаешь? Важно! Важ-но!

\- Настолько важно, что надо было меня будить в три часа ночи? - устало пробормотал паренек, протирая левый глаз кулаком.

\- Франклин! - угрожающе прошипела Джамия в трубку. - Это правда важно, очень-очень важно.

\- Окей, - зевнув ответил тот. - Я тебя слушаю.

Перед его сонными глазами все плыло, и даже тусклый свет, светивший полупрозрачной лунной дымкой от ночника, никак не рассеивал этот непроглядный туман с его глаз, тонкой пленкой окутавшая его глаза. Очки с толстыми линзами сейчас было бы глупо надевать, да и Фрэнку вовсе не хотелось вновь увидеть бардак, царивший в его спальне, подобно хаосу.

\- Ты помнишь Пита? Питера Шерри? - в ее голосе можно было прочитать легкое смущение и воодушевление одновременно. И кое-что еще загадочное и слишком знакомое, но парень никак не мог понять своей все еще объятой сном головой.

\- Ага, помню... Это не тот ли парень, который все время меня обливал колой в школе? А, Мия?

\- Ну, - теперь голос был извиняющимся и с капелей сожаления вперемешку со стыдом. - Да, он самый.

\- И что дальше? - его же голос был совершенно равнодушным, сонным и усталым. Единственным желанием парня сейчас был крепкий сон, нерушимый никем, даже Джамией Нестор — его тайной любовью и по совместительству самой лучшей подругой на века.

\- Понимаешь, Фрэнки... Ты только не сердись, хорошо? Просто... Просто, мы. Мы, это мы, то есть я и Питер. Ну, знаешь, мы с Питом. Я и Пит. Пит и я. Мы, в общем, мы...

\- Мия, не томи. Вы стали вместе делать тот самый проект? Или...

\- Мы с Питом встречаемся.

Она сказала это быстро, заедая некоторые слога, глушимые неприкрытой _любовью_ к Питеру Шерри, а не к нему, восхищением и безграничным счастьем молодой девушки, которая всегда мечтала о том самом дне, когда она сможет сказать одному прекрасному человеку "я люблю _тебя_ ". Но несмотря на то, что это предложение было произнесено минимум за две секунды, Фрэнк расслышал его. Каждое слово, каждую букву, ее голос, насквозь пропитанный обожанием к школьному врагу ее лучшего друга, изменчивую тональность и короткий, нетерпеливый визг в ожидании того, что скажет парень.

А тот моментально и окончательно проснулся. Мозг больше не требовал сна, густой туман Морфея рассеялся, а в уголках глаз заблестели непрошеные слезы. Он понимал, что должен чувствовать радость, гордость, дружескую любовь и сказать слова, которые ждала от него Джамия. Но парнишка чувствовал лишь колющую боль в груди, как горячие слезы текут тонкими струйками по щекам, и обреченность своей нераздельной и такой по-детски наивной любви. _Она никогда не ответит ему взаимностью._

\- Хэй, ты чего молчишь? - прошептала девушка, не понимая. - Ты... Ты злишься, да?

\- Конечно же, нет, Мия, - сглотнув сухой ком со слезами и ноющей болью, прошептал Фрэнк, грустно улыбнувшись уголком губ. - Я рад, если рада ты. Ведь ты мой самый лучший друг во всей вселенной. Ты мне, как маленькая сестренка, за которой все время нужно заботиться. И я безумно...

\- Фрэнки, и я тебя люблю, - она была до глубины души тронута словами своего друга. Девушка знать и не знала, что была очень важным человеком для него, самым важным и любимым. - Ты тоже мой самый лучший друг и старший братишка.

\- Спокойной ночи, - едва произнес тот.

\- Сладких снов, - он знал, что Джамия улыбается. Было слышно. И так же он знал, что она сейчас была самым счастливым человеком на всем свете.

А он был несчастным парнем, которому навсегда суждено жить с разбитым сердцем и скрывать слезы с болью за натянутой улыбкой.

Ради нее.

_Фрэнки, не забудь! В семь часов, у нас дома. Слышишь? Не забудь! В семь!_

Когда близится день рождения любимого человека, вам всегда хочется сделать ему что-то необыкновенное, запоминающееся и грандиозное, чтобы этот светлый день навсегда впечатался в память. Но в конце концов понимаете, что другой человек сделает подарок намного лучше вашего.

И в это мгновение Фрэнк стоял у дверей маленького домика Джамии и ее парня, Питера. Они встречались уже около двух лет, и их чувства друг к другу были до сих пор такими же сильными, яркими, как пламя огня, и именно такими, какими бы хотел иметь паренек с уродливыми очками на носу со своей лучшей подругой.

Он держал коробку средних размеров, обернутую в блестящую глянцевую обертку с красным, пышным бантом сверху, все время поправляя свои очки с толстыми линзами, то и дело соскальзывающие с его прямого носа. За дверью отчетливо слышался шум хорошо проходящей вечеринки: топот чьих-то ног, довольно громкая музыка и веселые крики с поздравлениями. Поджав губы, парень свободной рукой поправил свои спутанные волосы, нерешительно открыл дверь и переступил порог, мгновенно вливаясь в оживленную атмосферу дома.

Фрэнку тут же захотелось испариться и больше не появляться здесь никогда, но это был день рождения его Мии, ее праздник, который он никак не мог пропустить, потому что любил ее всем своим залатанным сердцем. И поэтому он прошел вглубь, проходя мимо танцующей толпы, вливающие в себя стакан за стаканом обжигающей горло жидкости, остановился около стола подарков и положил свою коробку у самого края. Его подарок выглядел совершенно крошечным около целой горы таких же коробок различных размеров. Но тот лишь поджал губы и повернулся к арке, как вдруг в него врезалось что-то теплое, обнимающее его за шею и громкое.

\- Фрэнки! - высокий голос и теплые руки на плечах. - Рада, что ты пришел. Я уже не надеялась на тебя, но ты переборол свой страх и...

\- Спасибо и... С днем рождения, Мия.

\- Ой, и ты туда же! Лучше пойдем к столу. Пит сказал, что торт почти готов, - она звонко рассмеялась и пошла в сторону столовой, уводя за собой парнишку.

Девушка села за один конец широкого стола, а Фрэнк сел за другой. Взглянув на свою тарелку и увидев печенье с предсказанием на самой середине, он растянул губы в улыбке и взял его. Одним движением разломав хрупкое тесто, парень развернул бумажку и прочитал коротенькое послание, которое гласило:

_Скоро тебя ждет подарок судьбы! Будь начеку!_

Внезапно на другом конце стола послышался вскрик. Глаза Фрэнка сами по себе взглянули на удивленное лицо Джамии, и он тут же пожалел об этом.

\- Пит! Это то, о чем я думаю, да?

На ее ладони лежало что-то маленькое, блестящее, отливающее золотом на ярком свете лампочек, и явно дорогое. Парень даже не заметил, как его очки вновь сползли на кончик носа, как картинка перед глазами стала расплывчатой и вовсе непонятной, а в голове остался тот блеск обручального кольца.

Ноги его не слушались больше, разум заплыл горькими слезами и ноющей в груди обидой. Руки сами сжимались в кулаки, а толстые стекла очков запотели от горячей соленой жидкости, текущей тонкими струйками из-под полуприкрытых век, увлажняя длинные ресницы.

\- Питер, я согласна! Боже, я согласна!

От услышанных слов из груди вырвался отчаянный всхлип, а слезы потекли еще сильнее. Неаккуратные швы заплаток, державшие разбитое сердце в норме, разом лопнули и мгновенно испарились.

Дубовая дверь с грохотом распахнулась, а гости внутри даже не заметили его ухода, во всю поздравляя помолвленную пару.

Он бежал изо всех сил, почти ничего не видя из-за прозрачной пелены слез и запотевших очков, не стараясь вытереть с влажных покрасневших щек боль и обиду. Мысленно проклиная злополучное печенье, этот день и свою любовь, паренек не видел темного силуэта перед собой, с каждой секундой приближающегося к нему. И спустя мгновение Фрэнк, вновь всхлипнув и поджав блестящие на уходящем солнце губы, с тихим "ой" врезался прямо в грудь незнакомца, едва не упав на асфальт, но крепкие пальцы вовремя схватили его за плечо.

\- Осторожней, - прозвучал мягкий голос прямо над ухом паренька.

Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности и даже перестал плакать. Он поднял опухшие, красные глаза на парня перед собой, все еще плохо видя из-за мокрых от слез очков.

\- С такими красивыми глазами нельзя плакать, не считаешь? И меня зовут Джерард. А тебя как?

\- Ф-фрэнк.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - тепло улыбнулся незнакомец. - Я тут в "Ротлид Кофе" собирался. Может, и ты со мной сходишь за компанию? Как раз узнаем друг друга поближе и все такое. Ты любишь кофе? Я просто обожаю. А еще...

Когда вы сильно влюбляетесь в кого-то, вы чувствуете себя настоящими, живыми, переполненными счастьем и любовью к вашей новой музе, словно внутри вашего сердца родилась еще одна жизнь. Но иногда бывает, что эта жизнь не отвечает вам взаимностью, и тогда приходит боль на место тепла, греющего когда-то вас. Надежда на счастье постепенно, но верно исчезает внутри, и вера на что-то лучшее угасает, как крошечное пламя огня в кромешной темноте ночи.

И когда вместо маленького огонька остается лишь оранжевый и горячий конец потухшего фитиля, приходит новое чувство на место старого, вновь зажигая медное пламя с новой силой, возвращаясь и надежду, и веру, и любовь.

Нужно просто чувствовать и жить.


End file.
